memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Scott Trimble
Scott Thomas Trimble is a Location Scout and Location Manager hailing from San Francisco, California. He was the Key Assistant Location Manager and a Location Scout on 's . He first worked on the film between August through December of 2007. He returned to the production in January 2008 and stayed with it until filming wrapped in April, working on the film for a total of eight months. In addition to location work, Trimble also appears in the film as a featured extra. http://www.ststlocations.com/Resume/History/ Location work His first job in the location department came in January 1999 when he scouted locations for an Adidas commercial. He has since scouted or assistant managed locations for such films as The Princess Diaries, Sweet November (starring Robert Joy and Frank Langella), Hulk (starring Eric Bana), 50 First Dates, Alpha Dog (starring Anton Yelchin), Reign Over Me (featuring John de Lancie), Rocky Balboa, Alvin and the Chipmunks, Hancock (featuring Elizabeth Dennehy), and The Love Guru. He also did location work for such television shows as Jack & Bobby, Presidio Med, House, M.D. (starring Jennifer Morrison), CSI, CSI: Miami, MythBusters, and Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles. Trimble collaborated with Star Trek director and producer J.J. Abrams on several other projects. In August 2006, Trimble was an Assistant Location Manager and Location Scout on one episode of Abrams' series Alias. He then served as Key Assistant Location Manager and Location Scout on the 2006 film Mission: Impossible III, directed by Abrams. Most recently, Trimble helped procure locations for the pilot of the upcoming medical drama Anatomy of Hope, also directed by Abrams. Trimble was awarded the Robin Eickman Memorial Mentorship Award at the 9th Annual California on Location Awards (COLA) in October 2003. He has since won two COLAs: one for his work on Mission: Impossible III and another as Key Assistant Location Manager and Location Scout for 2007's Transformers. Incidentally, both of these films – like 2009's Star Trek – were written by Alex Kurtzman and Roberto Orci. Most recently, Trimble scouted locations in Los Angeles for two episodes of NBC's hit science fiction series, Heroes. Like Star Trek, this series stars Zachary Quinto, who returns to his role as the villainous Sylar. Other industry work Trimble actually began his film career as an extra, appearing in such films as Radio Flyer (featuring make-up effects by Joel Harlow) and Flubber (starring Clancy Brown, Christopher McDonald and Wil Wheaton). He eventually became an Extras Casting Assistant, working with background performers in films like Bicentennial Man and on the television series Nash Bridges. In addition to his location work, Trimble has acquired experience as an assistant director, production assistant (on films such as Bedazzled and The Matrix Reloaded), production coordinator (on 2005's The Zodiac, featuring Brad William Henke), assistant production coordinator (on films such as High Crimes, starring Ashley Judd, Bruce Davison, Jude Ciccolella, and John Billingsley, and The Sweetest Thing), marketing assistant (for Disney/Pixar's Toy Story 2), and camera operator. Personal life Trimble is the son of Tom Trimble, a registered nurse and paramedic, and Gail Trimble, a grower and exhibitor of roses. Trimble has some show business in his extended family, as well: he is the 4th cousin twice removed of , the fourth person to voice . He is also the 17th Cousin Thrice Removed of screen legend . Trimble attended Terra Linda High School in San Rafael, California, from 1991 through 1995. He graduated with a Bachelor of Arts degree from the University of California at Berkeley in May 1999, with a major Anthropology (with an emphasis on Historical Archaeology) and minors in Dramatic Arts (Acting) and Scandinavian (Folklore / Mythology). Between 1994 and 1997, Trimble served as a health care worker at University of California, San Francisco Medical Center and at the Berkeley's University Health Services. He then spent about a year doing dig and laboratory work for various archeologists. From 2002 through 2003, he was a Disaster Services Volunteer for the American Red Cross, and he is currently a member of the James Randi Educational Foundation. Trimble owns a pet German shepherd named Sedona Louella Trimble, or "Sadie," who is also involved in show business. Sadie has appeared in several films, including Undiscovered (starring Peter Weller), the aforementioned Alpha Dog, Man in the Chair (starring Christopher Plummer), Maki (starring Clint Howard), and the upcoming Paramount Pictures releases Case 39 and Next Day Air. http://www.ststlocations.com/Resume/Sadie/ External links *STST Locations - official site * Trimble, Scott